mogworldbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim
Jim Rufus Bottomroach is the main protagonist of Mogworld. He is an undead mage who serves as the narrator throughout the story. History Jim was born in Borrigarde to a simple pig farming family. As a child, his father would take him badger watching with him and his brother. He eventually ran away from home, as his father wanted him to follow in his footsteps, something he had no interest in. He enrolled at St. Gordon's Magical College and completed one year's degree in Combat Magic. 65 years prior to being revived at the age of 23, during his second year at the school, Jim was killed by an invading army of student fighters from the warrior schools of Stragonoff. He was anonymously buried in a cemetery in Goodsoil County, until he was brought back to life by Lord Dreadgrave. Personality Jim is a pessimistic, jaded, sarcastic misanthrope and holds a bleak outlook on life. He quests to find a way to die permanently by following the Deleters, after realizes how futile his own life really was, as he cannot due to the effects of the Infusion. In stark contrast to Meryl, Jim does not believe in heroes or the good in people: just people who want money and that death is the same for everyone. Although he tolerates traveling with Meryl and Thaddeus he doesn't hesitate to express his annoyance with them. Jim has no desire to be a "hero," as he believes its a stupid thing to be, and many of his actions are purely in his own self-interest; he isn't afraid to run away from situations or betray his friends when he is threatened to. His entire goal is to be "deleted" permanently, and he isn't interested in being a "hero" but rather a "protagonist." However, despite him vigorously denying it, he does care slightly for his companions and sometimes takes courageous actions to protect them. As an undead Mage, Jim's spell power was given a boost. He knows five spells: Firebolt, Ice Blast, Water Conjuration, Dog Grooming and Bunny Morph. After Jim falls underwater, he is sent into the "deleter realm," where he gains the ability to see "deleter" communications (really the chat room of the developers of Mogworld), which he can draw out by putting himself into a trance. A recurring gag is that Jim had his original eyes (which had exploded) replaced with octopus eyes, and people throw up when they see them. Role in the Plot Jim is awakened one morning as a student at St. Gordon's Magical College to find that a Stragonoffian army is invading the school as part of a misguided quest to retrieve the "Stone of Solemnus" (which doesn't exist.) After the headmaster is killed, Jim angrily tries to defend the school, only to be killed himself. After his first death, Jim enters a wonderful realm of love and acceptance filled with faceless angels. However, he is abruptly brought back to life by a necromancer named Lord Dreadgrave and wakes up in a coffin along with several other deceased. Jim is forced to become a member of Dreadgrave's army, where he meets Meryl, the company settlement officer, who takes an immediate notice in him after she learns he's from Borrigarde. Jim also discovers to his horror he cannot die properly, as he always returns to his body after death. He endevours to find a way to kill himself, but to no avail. Three months pass with Jim working in Dreadgrave's castle, where he has settled in and became the manager of the "rat pit." Jim meets a rogue named Slippery John, who has been killed in the castle many times. From him he learns of the Infusion, a mysterious event that prevents people from dying, being born, or aging. At that moment, the angels from the "dead world" come and destroy Lord Dreadgrave's castle by "deleting" it. Lord Dreadgrave, the castle and the rest of the undead army are wiped out, except for Jim, Meryl and a priest named Thaddeus, who escape by hiding. Jim however, quickly realizes his mistake and seeks to find the angels, or ""Deleters," in order to be deleted permanently. Jim, Meryl and Thaddeus make their way to a church, looking for Slippery John. Jim presses Slippery John for more information, until they are caught by the other adventurers (whom they've killed many times.) The vicar holding the service, named Barry, angered by their actions as part of the undead army, takes them to the town of Applewheat to burn them. With the help of the townsfolk, they manage to escape, but not after Barry is chased away by "Deleters." During the battle, Jim touches an adventurer named "Drylda," who suffers from an affliction called "The Syndrome," while in the dead world, causing her to become limp and unresponsive. Jim separates from Meryl, who plans on returning to New Pillock (their former home of Borrigarde) to start a revolution, and Thaddeus joins her. Jim, wheeling the unresponsive Drydla in a wheelbarrow, heads to the town on Yawnbore where he finds a magic barrier blocking the town (which he can pass through since he is dead) and the residents acting strange. During this time he runs into Barry again, who has joined forces with the Deleters and is imbued with powerful magic. Barry and his followers attempt to destroy Jim, but he manages to escape by hiding under the sea, where he is picked up by a group of pirates lead by the female Captain Scar as well as Slippery John. Jim persuades them to give him a ride to the city of Lolede, but the pirates are unable to leave with the barrier up. Category:Characters Category:Mogworld Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Undead